xpg_stellarisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Path
The Golden Path is a religious militia that answers personally to High Father Tyberrius Rex. They are a small but formidable fighting force that is made up of ex-convicts, former mercenaries and veteran soldiers seeking redemption for crimes they committed during the Old Empire. They advocate for peaceful harmony amongst citizens and alien species. History Founding & Beliefs TBA Escape with the Rebellion TBA Relations with the Jedi Order Sometimes compared to the Knights of the Jedi Order, Golden Path followers do not believe in the "Force" or "Whills" but rather in the human soul and will quickly dismiss any such talk as illogical or lacking evidence. However in light of recent interactions with the Jedi, Golden Path officers have begun training their men in "Counter-Force Combat". Additionally through negotiations between High Father Tyberrius Rex and Master Blank both organisations have agreed to jointly protect the planets of the New Republic and keep the peace amongst the populace. Organization Recruitment Most members of the Golden Path seek redemption for sins they may have committed in the past. Potential recruits usually travel to Sanctuary and commit themselves to "The Path" a spiritual vow to fight for the Golden Path and to protect the New Republic no matter the cost. Ground Forces The ground forces of the Golden Path consist of light and heavy troopers referred to as "warrior-brothers/warrior-sisters". Most Golden Path soldiers have a military background and help new volunteers in weapons handling and space combat. Golden Path officers attempt to imitate the Old Empire's military regimen and training structure into their new combat doctrine. Recent reports have indicated that Golden Path troopers have begun to exhibit "enhanced-genetic" modification, right now it only seems to be cosmetic but critics are unsure of the extent of the Path's experimentation. Golden Path ground forces utilise a variety of weaponry. The main weapon of Golden Path troopers is the AR1 Pulse Rifle (pictured right) that fires high-velocity energy rounds that is good from medium to long range. This weapon is extremely versatile, being able to be customised into a sniper rifle, shotgun or grenade launcher as well as having capability to store a variety of ammunition. The current force strength of The Golden Path stands at approximately 700 members, with more and more volunteers showing up to bolster its ranks. Appearance The Golden Path soldiers don a dark/khaki uniform marked with a Golden Path logo on the back, combat boots, and an armband. The uniform is the same for both males or females. Most members are fully bald and bear scars or tattoos serving as symbols of their penance. The uniforms vary in appearance as most members see it fit to customize their gear to suit their personality. No set uniform code is enforced. Fleet The Golden Path fields small space fleet of several Old Empire corvettes along with a complement of retrofitted TIE Fighters and other star fighter variants. The Sanctuary The Sanctuary is a fourth generation Space Station of the Old Empire that now serves as the base of operations for the Golden Path. It houses a variety of facilities that serve the Golden Path's purpose such as a barracks, armoury, mess hall, science labs, manufacturing centre, docks and hangars and, curiously, a gene therapy lab. Inside it's winding corridors is an ancient vault that is only accessible to those who bear the rank of High Father, inside is a weapon from the Empire's past, code-named "The Emperor's Light". It is located in high orbit above Hoth and is protected directly by the Golden Path fleet. Command Hierarchy High Father TBA First Captain TBA Master Sargent TBA Task Force X Under ConstructionCategory:Military Group